Backhug
by Furaa
Summary: Alasan Nagisa selalu memeluk Kayano dari belakang/ NagiKae fic / Untuk meramaikan #fluffember


Setelah kurang lebih dua tahun berpacaran, baru kali ini Kayano Kaede mempermasalahkan cara Nagisa memeluknya. Selama ini alasan ia tak pernah mempedulikan cara Nagisa memeluknya karena saat dirinya berpelukan fokus utamanya adalah bagaimana cara menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya. Namun, kejadian kemarin menimbulkan pertanyaan "Kenapa Nagisa-kun selalu memelukku dari belakang atau istilahnya apa?"

"_Backhug_?"

"Nah, iya itu"

Saat itu Haruna Mase (nama panggungnya) baru saja menyelesaikan syuting diluar kota yang memakan waktu sekitar dua bulan dan sebagai kekasih yang sedang mengalami masa-masa puncak keromantisan atau bahasa kininya _bucin, _Nagisa sudah menunggunya di bandara untuk melepas kerinduan. Salah satu cara yang umum digunakan untuk melepas kerinduan tentunya dengan berbagi kehangatan lewat pelukan..

"Padahal Nagisa-kun ada didepanku persis namun tiba-tiba ia memutar kebelakangku dan memelukku" ujar gadis bernetra emas itu sambil mengambil potongan kue bolu yang tersedia didepannya dan anak-anak perempuan di kelas E yang duduk mengelilinginya hanya mengelus dagu mencari jawaban yang sekiranya tepat.

"Lalu jika kuingat lagi, aku baru sadar bahwa Nagisa selalu memelukku dengan posisi _Backhug_" Kayano melanjutkan.

Setelah selesai kerja bakti membersihkan ruang kelas sewaktu SMP sekaligus reuni tentunya, hal yang dilakukan para murid perempuan tentunya apalagi jika bukan _gibah-_coret maksudnya sesi curhat_-_ (terutama saat orang yang dibicarakan yaitu Nagisa Shiota sedang tak ada, kesempatan bukan?)

"Mungkin Nagisa-kun gak tertarik dengan bagain depanmu Kayano-chan!" Okajima nyeletuk, yang entah sedari kapan pria yang memiliki code name _akhir dari kemesuman _itu berada di antara para cewek bahkan mendengarkan curhatan Kayano dengan seksama.

Setelahnya Megu serta Hinata mengejar Okajima dengan niat membunuh atas ketidaksopanannya menerobos sesi curhat antar wanita membuat sesi curhat selesai dengan membiarkan Kayano berkutat pada pemikirannya sendiri.

_Apa benar Nagisa-kun tidak tertarik dengan bagian depanku?_

* * *

**Back Hug**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu **** Yuusei Matsui**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kesenangan semata.**

**Untuk meramaikan #flufffember**

**26 Desember : Backhug**

* * *

Umumnya disaat Nagisa dan Kayano menghabiskan waktu bersantai dengan makan bersama sambil menonton beberapa film di apartemen Kayano, keheningan tentu tidak akan terjadi karena biasanya Kayano akan bercerita banyak hal membuatnya mendominasi percakapan. Namun kali yang dilihat netra biru pemuda bermarga Shiota itu, kekasihnya hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan didepannya dan sering kali menghela nafas membuat kening pemuda bersurai biru yang telah menjalin hubungan dua tahun itu berkerut.

"Kenapa Kayano-chan?" pertanyaan Nagisa memecah keheningan serta lamunan dari Kayano Kaede, awalnya Kaede ingin menjawab "tidak apa-apa" ala-ala wanita pada umumnya saat sedang kalut akan suatu pemikiran, namun niatnya ia urungkan saat netra biru Nagisa menatapnya dengan serius.

"Nagisa-kun"

"Hm?"

"Peluk aku" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya Kayano justru memberi perintah membuat kening Nagisa berkerut makin dalam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nagisa takut salah dengar.

"Peluk aku"

".."

Untuk sementara Nagisa terdiam mencoba berpikir ada apa dengan kekasihnya, namun melihat netra emas yang menatapnya tajam tanda ia serius akhirnya Nagisa hanya bisa menghela nafas menuruti perintah sang kekasih.

Nagisa yang duduk tepat didepan Kayano harus menggeser bangku untuk berdiri dibelakang Kayano kemudian mengeratkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Kayno dan membenamkan wajahnya disela-sela punggung Kayano. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut sampai akhirnya Kayno mulai bisa mengendalikan degupan jantungnya ia bertanya "Kenapa Nagisa-kun selalu memeluk dari belakang?"

"_Backhug_ maksudnya?" tanya Nagisa membuat Kayano geli disekitar leher sekaligus merona karena dengan sengaja Nagisa berkata dengan mendekatkan mulutnya dileher jenjang Kayano yang terekspos sempurna karena sang pemilik mengkuncir kuda rambutnya.

"Pelukan itu punya Bahasa tubuhnya sendiri Kayano-chan" Nagisa memulai penjelasannya. "_Backhug _itu memiliki bahasa tubuh ingin melindungi, mengungkapkan rasa sayang dan kehangatan" setelah selesai dengan penjelasannya Nagisa melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan badan Kayano.

"Kamu dari tadi gelisah dan tak nafsu makan karena ini?" Nagisa bertanya saat tubuh mungil kekasihnya sudah menghadap dirinya penuh dengan netra emas Kayano yang tepat menatap netra birunya.

Cukup lama Kayano terdiam untuk merangkai kata kemudian bertanya "Ada yang bilang kalau peluk aku dari belakang artinya karena kamu gak tertarik dengan bagian depan aku"

Kayano diam akan pernyataan nyelekit dari Okajima bukan berarti ia tak mengerti. Ia tahu bahwa tubuh bagian depannya taka da menariknya dimata pria. Bahkan sewaktu SMP karena tubuh bagian depannyala dirinya diberi code name _eien no zero_ sewaktu masa SMP. Sebenarnya Kayano tahu Nagisa bukan pria yang akan mementingkan soal _ukuran _bagian depannya, namun saat ia melihat reaksi kekasihnya membuka dan menutup mulut megap-megap ala ikan yang ditaruh didarat harapannya agak pupus.

"Benar ya?" tanya Kayano

* * *

Hai! Akhirnya aku bisa nulis NagiKae, OTPku tercinta yang sekarang sudah sepi..

Maaf jika dalam fanfiksi ini banyak kekurangan, diriku lumayan ngebut menyelesaikannya.

Bersediakan untuk memberi kritik dan saran?

* * *

"Justru menurutku karena bagian depanmu yang mulai '_bahaya' _aku memelukmu dari belakang" Nagisa menjawab dengan penekanan kata bahaya membuat pipinya dihiasi rona merah kemudian dirinya memalingkan muka dan berdeham sebentar dan kemudian bertanya "Kau tau kan maksudku?"

Kayano mengganguk tanda mengerti dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya tak kalah dengan Nagisa.


End file.
